


That's the way it is

by Spartian_Outlaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartian_Outlaw/pseuds/Spartian_Outlaw
Summary: No matter how much they wanted, they could never to back to what they used to have





	That's the way it is

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me I'm back on my bullshit.   
> This isn't my best work, but its something. Enjoy <3

Jesse never thought he'd see the day where he would hear from Genji again.   
  
It comes in the form of a letter. Strange, he muses. He thought writing and sending paper messages were outdated even a hundred years ago.   
  
Its early in the morning when Ashe waltzes into his tent with a crisp white letter between her fingers. "Its from your sweetheart." She crooned, shit eating grin plastered on her face. With a scoff, Jesse snatches the letter from her.  
  
"Stop fucking with me." He grumbles, turning his back to her and inspected the letter. She hadn't opened it, thank god. In the corner written neatly reads 'Genji' "This can't be real." He mutters.   
  
Ashe catches that. She leans over his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"You sure this ain't some sick prank?" There's no way Genji would contact him. He left Jesse all those years ago for a reason.   
  
"Now why would I do that Jesse?" Ashe got defensive, crossing her arms over her chest. "I ain't that low." She has a point.   
  
Still...  
  
Jesse looks back at the letter in his hands. He doesn't know if he has the courage to open it. He scoffs mentally. He's a goddamn coward. He sits it on the table next to his bed. "You're not gonna read it?" Ashe asks.   
  
"No... not right now." Jesse almost misses the look of sympathy on Ashe's face as she turns to leave.   
  
"Come, Bill's out waiting for us. I think he's found the jackpot with this new score he's got."   
  
\----  
  
A hectic train heist and an added 350 dollars added to his bounty later, Jesse finds himself slumped in his bed, twirling the letter around his fingers. His shoulder aches from where a bullet scraped him, and dried blood coats his hands. He knows he looks like shit, but hasn't bothered to go and take a bath. "Damn you." He curses. This letter has been haunting his mind all day.   
  
Now's the moment of truth. Jesse finally finds the courage to open the letter.   
  
-  
Jesse,   
  
If you are reading this, then my assumptions of you remaining in that gang still stands true. It is strange, that I'm the one who reaches out first, for my last words to you was a promise to never talk to you again.   
  
Oh Jesse, I do not know how to say this, and I feel so stupid to ask this of you, but I need your help. My farther is in trouble. I have learned he is making deals with associates of yours. I know, father never liked you, and you never liked him, and I know you see yourself as a bad man, but I know somewhere deep down inside that that is not the case.   
  
If you do not wish to aid me, I understand, and I do not blame you. The last time we saw each other, I had said some terrible things to you, I had hurt you. We were young and stupid, but I feel that now we are older, we have the maturity to right the wrongs and start again.   
If you agree to help me, you know where to find me."   
  
\- yours truly,   
Genji   
  
\-   
  
The message ends with a small heart. Jesse chews on his lip. He finds it mighty strange that Genji is asking for his help. What kind of trouble did his father get into? If he's asking him, it must be something real dangerous. Jesse drags a hand down his face and sighs heavily. "What the hell am I getting myself into?"  
  
\----  
Jesse can't remember the last time he'd left New Mexico, let alone America itself. Its about time he go somewhere new.   
  
Jesse has never been to Japan, when he and Genji were together, Genji would tell him many things about his home country. He'd tell him how no matter the season, Japan would always look like heaven on earth, or how the food was to die for, or that ancient shrines dedicated to the many different gods dotted the cities and countryside.   
  
Jesse arrives at Hanamura on a Sunday. It's spring, so all the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. No matter where he went, the town was covered in delicate pink petals. The town is an interesting blend of old and new, old buildings but with a modern twist. Hover cars line the roads and what feels like hundreds of people go about their daily lives. Jesse had never felt so out of place, he was always a head or more taller then everyone else, little to none of the males he's Come across have no facial hair. It reminds Jesse when Genji once commented on the ruggedness he possesses is unlike anything he sees among his fellow Japanese peers. Jesse internally laughs, he's caught a few wondrous glances, it must be the beard.   
  
It doesn't take him long to find Genji. He spots him inside a ramen store, if all the pictures plastered on the windows of such food is anything to go by. It takes him a painful moment to take a deep breath. He's come this far, he can't bitch out now. He opens the door quickly. Like ripping a bandaid off an old sore.   
  
The sudden intrusion catches Genji's attention. His gaze meets Jesse's own. Jesse catches an array of emotions cross Genji's dark eyes. Just as beautiful as Jesse remembered them to be. "You... you came..."   
  
"'Course I did, darlin'" Jesse couldn't stop the pet name from slipping. It's a habit he could never get rid of. Together or not, Genji will forever remain Jesse's darling.   
  
Genji looks sheepish, fiddling with the thin silver bracelet that circles his wrist. "I- it is good to see you, Jesse." Something in Jesse's chest tightened. Genji sounded so genuine, his voice soft and airy.   
  
"You too. Now, what's this business about your father?" Jesse quickly changes the subject.   
  
"Ah, yes." Genji pauses. He steps forward and grabs his hand. "Come, let us find somewhere more... private." He says quietly before leading Jesse out of the shop.   
  
-  
  
Jesse dosen't know when the bustling streets of the town centre fades and gives way to what he could only describe as a feat of Japanese architecture. Genji pulls him through the giant gate that separates the town to the castle that is before them. Jesse can't help himself but ogle at the simple but beautiful zen gardens that decorate the grounds. Or the shrine housing a golden bell with intricate designs etched into the surface. It takes all of his effort to tear himself out of his daze and glance down at Genji. "If ya don't mind me askin', but what in tarnation is this place?"  
  
".... This is my home."   
  
"Holy shit, I thought that mansion you had back in New Mexico was fancy. This place takes it to the next level!"   
  
"Shh!" Genji is on him, a delicate finger placed over his lips. "There are guards here, you fool. They will hear you." He hisses.   
  
"Ah, is this gonna be one of them clichè moments where you sneak the forbidden boyfriend to your bedroom?" He wiggles his eyebrows for extra effect.   
  
Genji's cheeks are dusted pink before he jerks him behind some bushes. "Shut up, will you? This is not a game."   
  
"Alright, alright, I hear ya." Jesse notices a man dressed in a crisp black suit stalk by them, taking little notice of them. Once he's far enough, Genji turns to him.  
  
"You see that open window?" Jesse follows his gaze. There is indeed an open window, however, Jesse notices it to be about three stories high. "I will distract the guards. You get up there as quick as you can. There is a hall there, take a turn left and the go through the first door on the right. I will meet you there."  
  
"Darlin' who do you think I am? I ain't some nimble ninja, I can't climb that!"   
  
Genji all but smiles sweetly back at Jesse, ignoring his concern. "You have spent most of your life as an outlaw. I am sure you will figure something out." With that he saunters off towards the guards, leaving Jesse to have a mental break down among some bushes.   
  
Jesse watches Genji lead the guards away, a quick glance back towards his direction must be a signal to go now. So he does. As quietly as his spurs will let him, Jesse darts towards his destination. He ungracefully scales some stacked hay bales and pulls himself through the window. He is greeted with an empty hallway, walled off by delicate shoji. As instructed, he takes the turn to the left and quickly finds his target door.   
  
He is greeted to what he assumes is Genji's room. Consoles decorate one corner of the room, while traditional Japanese trinkets and swords decorate the rest. Jesse notices a faint familiar smell of green tea and Matcha. The scent brings him back to when he would hold Genji during late nights. Similar to now, Jesse would sneak into Genji's room back when he used to live in America. He remembers smelling this particular scent in Genji's once vibrant green hair. It only occurred to him Genji no longer has that, green replaced by raven black.   
  
Jesse bolts to the nearest closet when he hears voices outside the room. One of them is Genji's. He can't understand a word they're saying, but as he continues to listen it dawns upon him who the other voice belongs to.   
  
Hanzo. Genji's older brother. More memories cloud his thoughts, he remembers those hard stares he would get. He remembers having the obligatory 'you hurt my brother and I'll hurt you' conversation with him. Dispite his hard demeanor, Hanzo was all but a brother who loved and cared for Genji, and Jesse could appreciate it.   
  
"You can come out of there, Jesse." Jesse peeks out the crack of the wardrobe, Genji stands there with his hands placed on his hips.   
  
"Sorry." He says, removing himself from the wardrobe. "I heard y'all talking outside, gave me a spook." He laughs.  
  
"A few months ago, Father had gotten himself in a... financial predicament. I do not know if you remember, but he used to engage in gambling. He has gotten worse over the years which has led him into debt." Genji starts, tone serious and eyes locked with Jesse's own. "He borrowed money from a man known as Micha Jones. Does that ding a bell?"   
  
"You mean ring a bell?"   
  
"Answer the question, McCree." Oof. Jesse bites his lip. The last time Genji had referred to Jesse with his surname was during their bitter argument before Genji ultimately left him.   
  
"I- yes." He stutters. "He's one o' them Roswell raider boys."  
  
"And who might they be, Jesse?"  
  
".... shark loaners." Genji makes a humming sound, seeming satisfied with his answer.  
  
"These... loaners are after my father. I had come into contact with one of them not too long ago, demanding money." Genji pulls up a sleeve to show a nasty scar. "They are threatening my fathers life. You know he means a lot to me. You must do something about them."   
  
"You've always been a daddy's boy, haven't ya?"   
  
"Jesse! This is serious!" Genji snaps. His anger quickly diminishes, his shoulders slump. "Please... I beg you. I know he never liked you-"  
  
"Cuz I ain't got no money or status, right?" Jesse leans back. "I'm just a dirty outlaw, poisoning the mind of his dear little son, ain't I right? He didn't just not like me, no, he fuckin' despised my existance, Genji!"  
  
"I-I know that, there is no need to yell, do you want to get caught?"   
  
"I'm just sick of you downplaying everything, that damn old coot made me miserable. Ya know not everyone is born with a silver spoon shoved up their ass!" Jesse seeths.   
  
He knew where this is going, he knew this would happen sooner or later. Both he and Genji had ugly tempers and would often butt heads. Now is no exception. "For fucks sake Jesse, now is not the time."   
  
"I'm sorry I was never good enough for you! I'm sorry my damn parents abandoned me too early due to rich bastards like yourself taking everything that they had to pay off their debt. I'm sorry that the Deadlocks was all I could turn to. What else do ya want from me, Genji? To bow down to my knees and kiss ya damn feet? I should  be doin' that, shouldn't I? Cuz I'm so far below you and the rest o' your family!" Many years worth of pent up anger spills out in that moment and it leaves Jesse balling his hands into tight fists.   
  
Genji's dark eyes depict shock. He had taken a step back and is silent. After what feels like an hour, Genji breaks the silence. "I-" he pauses, he fiddles with his hands again, a nervous habit. "I an so sorry, Jesse. I was wrong... I was stupid to leave you with the impression that I thought you weren't good enough for me. Listen, if you do not wish to help, I am not forcing you."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Confusion colours Genji's expression. "Huh?"   
  
"Why did ya ask me? Ya have Hanzo." Genji falls back to silence again for a long moment. "Well?"   
  
"I just wanted to see you again." It took every fibre in Jesse's being to School his expression. Jesse knew he never stopped loving Genji, he never thought the feeling would be mutual.  
  
"Alright darlin'," Jesse starts. "Let's go help your daddy." The way Genji's eyes lit up made something in Jesse's chest burn.   
  
\---  
  
They waited until night time. Jesse would be lying if he said it wasn't awkward, the off-hand glances the two sent to each other. They didn't talk much. Genji was playing some ancient fighting game on an equally ancient console, while Jesse eventually dozed off.   
  
"Jesse," he is brought back to consciousness by Genji's foot poking his side.   
  
"I'm up, is it show time?" Genji responds with a simple nod before making his leave out the room, Jesse follows close behind.  
The two quietly navigate the maze of halls before they make it outside. The night is crisp and the occasional gentle breeze passes through. Jesse feels a hand on his chest.   
  
"Jesse, over there." He looks up to see the familar figure of Genji's father. Sojiro, Jesse would never forget his name, no matter how hard he tried to forget. The old bastard still sports the same tired, angry expression. "Let's go, we do not want to lose sight of him."   
  
"Lead the way, darlin'" Jesse catches a strange look from Genji, before he quietly trails behind his father.   
  
"We have to not get too close or he will notice us." Genji says. They follow Sojiro to a dodgy alleyway. It's dark and musty. Jesse sees Sojiro approach another figure. It doesn't take him long for him to notice it was Micha.   
  
"You got that money old man?" His stuck up tone makes Jesse grind his teeth in anger, it takes him a lot of self restraint to not put a bullet through his head. "It was due two weeks ago." He hears the familiar click of a gun.   
  
"I-I just need a little more time. I-"  
  
"Same old story, partner. You're broke cuz ya wasted it all on gambling. Y'all rich people can't help yourselves, can ya?" Micha shifts before aiming a pistol right at Sojiro. "I ain't givin' ya any more time. Pay up or I'll kill you."   
  
"Jesse, do something!" Genji hisses. "He's going to kill father!"   
  
"Alright, alright." Jesse waves a hand at Genji before stepping out, cocking his own revolver.   
  
"Well if it ain't little ol' Micha. How y'all doin' after losin' half of your men?" Jesse can hear Genji scold him 'do not shit-stir him. Get in, get out.'   
  
Micha's glare shifts towards Jesse. "Back off, deadlock. He's mine." He grabs for Sojiro and aims his gun at Jesse. "Y'all have been a thorn in our side for too long. Leave now or both of you die."   
  
Jesse hears a yelp from behind him. He sees Genji being manhandled by another man, the man's gun barrel pressed to his temple. "Ain't he pretty lil' thing? Maybe we could keep him. Take him back to home base, be our little camp whore." Micha's attention turns back to Jesse. "'Bout time we take somethin' that's yours."   
  
"Leave him outta this." Both Jesse and Genji share a look. Time seems to slow down, Jesse has enough time to aim, then pulled the trigger. The bang! Echoes through the alley and the two men drop dead. Both Genji and Sojiro jump away from the corpses. "I'll send your boys a nice lil' letter when I get home." Jesse sneers.   
  
"Genji- what is the meaning of this?!" Sojiro explodes after the shock clears. He points a finger towards Jesse. "What is this mutt doing here?"  
  
"Keep that up and I might just accidentally shoot you too, old man." Jesse retorts. He earns a hard slap to the arm from Genji.   
  
"Jesse!" He snaps. Jesse shrugs, digging into his pocket to find a cigarette and lights it, taking a step towards Micha's corpse, looting it for anything interesting. The moment Genji and Sojiro lapse into Japanese, Jesse tunes them out.   
  
When he's finished and 20 dollars richer, Jesse sighs, throwing the cigarette onto the ground and steps on it. "Y'all finished?" Genji says something sharply to Sojiro before turning to Jesse. He looks tired, his frown deep and eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"Let's go. Father is a hopeless case. I am sorry for wasting your time." Genji grabs for Jesse's hand and leads him away. Genji takes him to a Secluded area of the Shimada castle garden. "No guards come back here, we are safe." Genji says, his fingers linger in Jesse's grasp. "I- thank you. You didn't have to come here, but you did anyway." Genji pauses for a moment, thinking carefully for his next words. "You are a good man, Jesse."   
  
Jesse chuckles and shakes his hear. "Darlin' you know I ain't."   
  
"But-"  
  
"I kill people, Genji. I'm an outlaw. No good man kills others." Jesse reaches out, placing a hand on Genji's shoulder. "I did this for my own selfish reasons. I couldn't give two shits 'bout your daddy, Genji. I came here because all I wanted to do was see you. It's strange, I'm surrounded by fellow gang members, people who I consider family, yet I still feel lonely. I'm a selfish, heartless outlaw, I ain't no better than them raiders we just dealt with."   
  
"I missed you." Genji presses himself against Jesse. He can feel his heatbeat against his own. "I want what we used to have."   
  
"You and I both know we can't do that, darlin'." It hurts to say it, but it's true. Their life styles are like oil and water. They would never mix, no matter how hard they would try.   
  
"Then leave. Run away with me, Jesse."   
  
"Genji," Jesse'a voice drops an octave. "I'm a wanted man. I have a bounty of 60 million." Jesse watches a stray pink petal from the tree above them land in Genji's raven hair. He plucks it out. "You know I can't leave the deadlocks. They're family to me. I have an important job there, I can't abandon that just yet."  
  
"What about in the future?" Genji's eyes catch the pale light of the moon. Jesse can only think about how beautiful he is, and how much he really wants him back.  
  
"We'll see, darlin'"  
  
The two stand together for a long moment. The silence between them is no longer uncomfortable. "If you are leaving... can you kiss me?"   
  
The question surprises Jesse. Today is a day of surprises, Jesse thinks. "Of course." Dispite their awkward hight difference, Jesse leans down and captures Genji's lips in a soft kiss. Genji's arms loop around his neck and pulls him closer.   
  
"I should go." Jesse says after breaking the kiss. He removes his hands from Genji's hips and stands back. "I wouldn't hear the end of it if I stayed here any longer." Genji nods. "Before you do," Genji hands Jesse a small note. "My number. Call me when you can. I-I want to keep in contact."   
  
Jesse takes the note. "I will. Don't miss me too much." He turns to leave then pauses. "Tell Hanzo I said hi." He signals Genji with a salute.   
  
If Jesse thought the first time walked away was painful, the second time was what he could describe as soul crushing.   
  
\---  
  
When he gets back, Ashe greets him with a hopeful look, a silent 'how did it go? Any luck?' Jesse shook his head. The sad smile she has hurts Jesse even more.   
  
_Maybe in another life._


End file.
